


Dog Relief

by Fanlan



Series: Of Sinful Souls in Heaven and the Saintly in Hell [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Zira has a service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlan/pseuds/Fanlan
Summary: Crowley gifts Aziraphale a puppy hoping for him to be a perfect service dog for his partner's PTSD, but he fails to understand you have to train service dogs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Of Sinful Souls in Heaven and the Saintly in Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485572
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	Dog Relief

Crowley arrived at his home in Tadfield not a moment too soon nor too late. Technically he was late, very late for the little party Aziraphale was hosting but it was too soon if you asked Crowley. He had been hoping to avoid the guests. 

Thick blankets of snow had covered the ground, yet Crowley noticed with a smug smile, his plants knew better then to fall into the hands of mother nature. His roses and lavender and lush strawberry bushes lining around the fence looked like a touch of spring in an otherwise winter wonderland.

Nannying took a lot out of him and he couldn’t make it home as often as he liked anymore with this new assignment. Crowley hated the toll it was taking on Aziraphale being alone, it didn’t matter how long ago the abuse had stopped, it would leave bleeding wounds that took time to heal. Being disconnected from Heaven didn’t help things, it left his angel vulnerable and that took its toll on Crowley.

The BBC’s late-night show had been boasting about dogs and their healing factors, a dog might be a nice change of pace.

In the back seat was a corgi puppy, attempting to rip the ribbon from its neck and raising hell already. Crowley gave the dog a stern glare, he didn’t know much about training living creatures, only knew how to bring change in plants, how to get plants in line. Threats didn’t work on the pup like they did plants though, the puppy barked and whined and slobbered on Crowley until he got his way. The dog was either too smart for his own good or had no brain to speak of.

“In the box mutt,” Crowley said firmly jutting a finger at the half torn up shimmering gold box. The puppy excitedly began running around and yapping making Crowley sigh picking him up and allowing him to smother him in kisses.

Whether smart or stupid, the pup was soft and sweet and just what Aziraphale needed to take his mind off his trauma.

“Now you listen good,” he said sternly keeping a good hold on the squirming puppy, “You are about to meet the most important creature the almighty ever hoped to make and you best take care of him. That is your sole duty in life now and I will not have you slacking.”

Fluffy ears brushed against his arm as the pup nuzzled against him, it was almost promising to love and care for anyone who crossed his path. Crowley smiled setting him in the box and he finally settled down, lying in his little space. With a snap, it was a perfect medium sized present once more, sparkling paper topped with a perfectly made bow. 

;

It had taken time for Aziraphale to feel comfortable to be in crowds again and even if he found comfort in them once more, it never quite lasted long. A small tug of his ear and Tracy, the angel she was, had taken over for him as host.

He had gone out to sit on the back patio for a breather, staring off at the snow-covered ground, the only thing not touched were Crowley’s plants. Aziraphale shook his head affectionately and allowed himself to fall gracelessly to the ground in front of them. The snow crunched under him and he shivered at the cold pins stabbing against him but just sat on the ground. He ran his thumb over the last signs of spring and summer in the area after the snow fall. Aziraphale told Crowley he would like a greenhouse for his lovely plants, he didn’t want attention from something as strange as this from a witch hunter who was good at his job unlike his dear friend Shadwell.

“Angel?”

He perked up instantly at Crowley’s arrival, a bright smile melting up the somber mood of a moment ago as he jumped up, staring with awe at the large box Crowley had in his hands.

“Oh Crowley! I didn’t expect you home till tomorrow!” he kissed him on the cheek and Crowley melted into the touch, he had been craving his angel’s touch ever since he had been forced into helping raise the antichrist.

“I got the little bird brain to cover for me and watch Warlock for me tonight while his parents fuck off to who knows where,” Crowley mumbled.

“I really wish you would be kinder to Ezekiel, dear, he was kind enough to help you in your mission of averting the apocalypse.”

“It’s not the same as having you, angel,” he said pulling them on the porch and forcing Aziraphale to sit and thrusting the wiggling box into his hands. Aziraphale gave him a suspicious look as the box whimpered and began to wiggle.

“Dearest, I thought we agreed I do not need an animal.”

“How do you know its an animal until you open it?” Crowley groused. He had heard Aziraphale’s complaints about raising an animal, he hadn’t had one since his horse had died in the early 18th century and had declared he didn’t want something around to mess up the carpet or defile his books. Crowley had heard his complaints, but he had gone to a lot of trouble getting this mutt, it was a pedigree mutt, practically royalty. Bred from one of the Queen’s corgis and pure blood as they come, Aziraphale would love him and he knew he would, he just needed to give it a chance.

“Boxes with chocolate or books or hand made sweaters don’t whine,” Aziraphale stated with a firm frown watching the box shake.

“Alright I got you a puppy,” Crowley grumbled crossing his arms and scowling, “just open the damned box and tell the little beast he isn’t wanted then.”

“You are tempting me,” Aziraphale said with a firm look that promised they would have a talk about this later as he opened the box and the corgi pup sprung forward and gave him a big lick on the nose. It was involuntary, Aziraphale did not want this dog and he wanted to keep up his disapproval of Crowley getting him an animal to care for when he could hardly care for himself some days. Yet, he couldn’t once the beast began licking him in the face and making him giggle.

He would be named Gilgamesh and he would become a permanent fixture in their little family.


End file.
